


Dirty Valentine

by morrezela



Series: Cupid's Pet [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Barebacking, Body Modification, Collars, Demigods, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Marking, Mindfuck, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets abducted by a man who wants to claim him as his “pet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives and hope that they make many, many more movies and TV Shows. May I never set eyes on either of them, and may they continue in their marital bliss. (For this fic in particular, I remind you that I certainly don't see either actor this way in real life.)
> 
> Ain’t a drop of this that is real.
> 
> **Warnings:** This is **NOT** my normal type fic, so please read the warnings:  
>  Toy play, barebacking, implied mind control, abduction, marking/tattooing, collaring, D/s, dub-con, notnecessarilygood!Jared, and dirty talk with a side of mystical happenings and modified body functions. AKA complete and utter kink without much reality or redeeming value beyond, well, smut.
> 
> A/N: This was based off the spnkink_meme prompt.
> 
> Some of you might have seen this when I posted it on the kink meme. I’m sort of claiming this because I sort of have an idea to play with it at some point, and it’s kind of hard to do that on an anonymous meme.
> 
> This prompt ran away from me then it got hijacked by Valentine’s Day.

Restaurants take all kinds of people. Foodies, daters, dieters, people with personal issues who think waiter is a synonym for bartender…

People don’t come to restaurants just to eat. They come for the experience. Sometimes it is about the way the food makes them feel. Mr. Sanders, for example, is going to propose marriage to the crab cakes one day.

Sometimes it is about the interactions that other people have with them while they’re eating. George and Vanessa seem to enjoy this aspect a lot. Jensen doesn’t know their last name because they always pay in cash. He does know that they’re proudly looking for a third member to their marriage.

It’s something that he doesn’t think you announce proudly unless you have a bigger secret. He’s betting they’re vampires. He’s never seen one of their partners make it to a second date, so he’s thinks that they become the after dinner drink when they don’t pan out.

Molly, the perky and annoyingly well endowed waitress in section B, tells him he’s nuts.

What Jensen cannot figure out for the life of him, is why tall, dark and dimples is at the restaurant. Even though the steak and ribs platter is fantastic, the guy ate it mechanically.

It isn’t that Jensen is in the habit of watching customers eat, that doesn’t ever lead to a good tip, but he sort of felt compelled to when the guy kept staring at him.

The points the guy wins for his good looks and smile are lost on the fact that every time that Jensen turned around, he was staring.

Jensen gets ogled at a lot. He’s hot and the floor manager makes him wear his black slacks a size too small to encourage the customers to return for the “ambiance.”

The mysterious guy in the corner doesn’t have gay lust or homophobic hate or even envy in his eyes though. Jensen isn’t sure what is in the guy’s eyes, and that scares him more than anything, because despite himself, he feels drawn to him.

He’s never been so happy that Molly stole a table from him, not even when the guy gives her a forty percent tip when he finally leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shift takes forever to finish. Closing shifts always do, but when Molly is around, she spends her time showing her tits to the managers and not performing her prep work for the next shift. It isn’t Jensen’s job to help her out, but if he doesn’t do it, he’s screwed - and not in the fun way.

Molly is only there on a part time gig. Jensen is there full time plus whatever extra shifts he manages to pick up. Lunches, catering gigs, dinners, weekend breakfasts – he does it all. If the lemons aren’t cut tonight, he’s going to end up doing them in the morning, and he can’t afford to waste time to slice them during the rush.

He hates his job, but he needs it. He isn’t a Molly who is going to nab himself a rich sugar daddy. He’s got his pride.

Only the janitor is still there when he leaves for the night. He reeks of lemons and onions. It’s a horrible combination of scents, but it’s keeping him awake enough to get to his car so that he can drive home to his abysmal apartment and crash.

It doesn’t keep him awake enough to hear his assailant come up behind him and knock him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up on a bed, wrapped up in burgundy silk sheets resting near a roaring fireplace is pretty much the last thing that Jensen expected to happen.

Honestly, he expected to be dead or to wake up missing half his teeth in an emergency room.

His head hurts, thanks to the blow it was dealt, but he otherwise feels fairly comfortable. Actually, given the fact that he’s sure that he saw a baseball bat coming at him before he blacked out, he feels stupendous.

Then again, he might be hallucinating.

“You’re awake,” a deep voice purrs from the corner of the room.

It’s Dimples from the restaurant. Fuck was Jensen right about the creep factor.

As the man comes closer, Jensen can see that he’s wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. It is incongruous with the whole abduction thing. He should be in black or military closing or leather or something.

Whatever the guy is wearing, Jensen isn’t going to be closer to him than necessary.

When he moves to get off the bed, his brain finally clues him into the fact that despite the comfort he’s in, he’s actually naked under the sheets. He pulls them off the bed with him when he goes, but the man intercepts him, and all it does is make Jensen look like some sort of terrified virgin, clutching a sheet for modesty.

“Jensen,” the man says as he reaches out to run a hand over one of the fists that Jensen has made in the material.

“Who the hell are you?” Jensen hisses as he steps back. He doesn’t go far. There isn’t anything but the bed behind him, and the soft mattress oddly hurts when his buttocks push against it.

“Me? I’m Jared.” The man’s mouth is twisted in amusement when he answers, like Jensen should’ve known this already.

“Well, Jared, I’ve got to tell you that this isn’t the best technique for picking up guys.”

Jared laughs at that. Jensen doesn’t think that’s a good sign.

“I’m not picking you up.”

“Well, I hesitate to say ‘abduct’ you know? It’s got so many bad connotations.” Jensen wonders if his survival instinct just died at some point, because he shouldn’t be saying that sort of thing to his captor.

“Abduction? You misunderstand. I simply took what is mine back to my home to care for him properly.”

“Right, okay. Uh…” Jensen stalls when Jared’s large hand reaches out to stroke over his cheek.

“Poor, poor pet. They weren’t taking very good care of you, were they?” Jared’s tone is soft and sweet, like he’s talking to a frightened animal.

Jensen isn’t sure whether he’s more terrified of Jared’s obvious insanity or of his body’s reaction to the tone. It’s like he wants to take comfort in Jared’s touch, and that isn’t right.

He tries to jerk away again, but only ends up hissing as pain flares up on his right butt cheek.

“Careful, it’ll be tender for a while yet.” Jared soothes.

“What will be tender?” Jensen doesn’t want to know the answer to that. He really doesn’t.

“Your mark, of course. Cant’ have you running around for just anybody to claim.”

Jensen isn’t sure why that is what shakes him out of his stupor and provides the adrenaline rush to push past Jared, but it is. He has to sacrifice the covering of the sheet to move, but the extra speed is worth it.

Too bad the door is locked when he gets to it.

“Jensen,” Jared sounds sad when he says his name. “Don’t make this difficult on yourself.”

“Fuck you. Leave me alone you psychopath!” Jensen yells. He’s leaning his forehead against the door, trying not to despair.

There isn’t much in the room besides the bed, but he’ll bet money that the windows are barred over just as tightly as the fireplace is, and both of those are probably locked as tight as the door.

Jared’s fingers ghost over the sore spot on Jensen’s ass, and he places a kiss on the back of Jensen’s neck.

“You know that you want it. You were bred for this. It’s your birthright as much as it is mine to possess you. You’ll feel better if you just give us what we need.”

“Oh, yeah. Because I needed to be taken against my will, and my parents had me so that I could what? Be your plaything?” Jensen makes his voice as biting as possible in an effort to keep it from shaking.

Jared doesn’t answer; he only trails his fingers between Jensen’s ass and starts rubbing at his hole with them.

Jensen doesn’t move or twitch or anything. He just stands there letting Jared rub, and he doesn’t even know why except for that it feels wrong to move away. Like he’d be bad if he didn’t let Jared touch, and it makes no sense.

After a while, Jensen’s hole loosens from the gentle massage. He can feel it happening, but he doesn’t move, not even when Jared slips the tip of his finger inside.

It feels like it belongs in there.

“See?” Jared says before he licks up the back of Jensen’s neck again.

The word jostles him out of his complacency. Seriously, what the fuck was he doing? He’s away from Jared in a second, but the only place to go is the small bathroom or the bed. He hovers, indecisive, until he catches sight of the window. It’s dark enough out that he can see his reflection. He looks… strange, unearthly.

He’s got a tattoo on his hip.

His hand moves to the mark out of its own volition. It’s like watching a stranger in the mirror, stroking his fingertips over and around the intricate design.

“My family crest, to show who owns you.” Jared supplies before guiding Jensen’s hand around to his ass to touch the sore spot. “My name, to tell which member of the family you belong to.”

“You tattooed your name on my ass?” Jensen asks as he whirls around, slapping Jared’s hands out of the way.

“I cannot take you without it.”

“Great! Then take it the fuck off!” Jensen yells before throwing a punch.

Jared blocks the blow easily, and before Jensen knows what is happening, he’s face down on the bed with Jared’s weight on top of him.

“STOP!” Jared commands, but Jensen doesn’t stop his struggling. He won’t.

Jared growls in agitation before his teeth clamp down at the juncture where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder.

It feels good, better than it should, and Jensen’s body responds by going limp and arching his ass up against the groin above it.

“If I want to mark you, I will. You are mine. Your body understands this. It will always understand this. It will not be another way.”

“You’re insane.” Jensen growls right back.

Jared doesn’t respond. He only hisses, “Stay,” when he gets off the bed, and Jensen finds himself incapable of moving.

There’s rustling in the drawers, and soon enough a large bottle of lube and a dildo are tossed on the bed in front of Jensen’s nose.

“You will put that in your hole, and you will pleasure yourself with it. You will think of me while you are doing it, and no other.”

Jensen’s gut clenches in fear because he can’t move, but his hands want to because they want to start doing exactly what Jared just told him to do.

“Turn around and face me.” Jared’s voice is stern, and Jensen flips around almost instantly.

“There are larger toys in that drawer. Work your way up in the sizes so that you can take me.” Jared snaps out the orders, then turns and leaves the room. The door opens for him without a key being put in to unlock it.

Jensen stares at the door for a moment, trying to figure out the mechanism that had allowed Jared to open it, but he can’t focus too long on that quandary. He can’t because he has more important things to do. Jared wants him to stretch himself.

He needs, oh God, his hole needs something in it right the fuck now. Not something as big as Jared, no, not yet. He isn’t ready to pleasure his master yet, not…

Jensen freezes as panic hits. He’s managed to lube up two fingers and shove them into his hole before he regained his sense of self, but he can’t force himself to remove them.

 

Every time he tries to pull them out, he thinks of Jared. Of how Jared wanted him loose and prepared, and he shoves them back in, twisting and stretching so that Jared won’t hurt him when he takes what’s his.

Jared wouldn’t like hurting his pet, and Jensen wants to be a good boy for Jared. He wants to love and protect and please. Yes, yes he needs to please Jared. Take his cock inside and give him somewhere warm and welcoming to go.

Jensen moans as his hand pulls free and moans louder as he pushes the first dildo inside. All he can think of is Jared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It ‘s hours later when a gentle shove at Jensen’s shoulder wakes him.

“Mmph?” he asks groggily.

“I’m impressed, my little one. I expected more resistance.” Jared’s voice coasts into Jensen’s ears.

A flush of shy pride rushes through Jensen before he remembers to fight against it. He struggles to his knees, only to collapse forward again as his ass spasms and something rubs against his prostate. The silk sheets from earlier are stuck to his belly, glued there by drying come.

The movement doesn’t dislodge the toy, and Jensen can see used toys on the bed around him. He vaguely recalls trying to push something inside and feeling resistance, then a rush of pleasure as it had finally gone in. A blue butt plug if he rememberes correctly. His cock had been dripping, but when he’d finally gotten it placed, he’d shot his load while imagining it was Jared taking his hole, taking what was his.

It’s disgusting and disturbing, yet some small part of him flushes with pleasure knowing that he’d done well for his master.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jensen. You did good. You gave your body what it needed.”

“I know how to fucking jerk off. That wasn’t it.” Jensen argues.

“Mmmm,” Jared sounds distinctly unimpressed as he places a hand on each of Jensen’s ass cheeks and starts rubbing.

It feels really good. “Stop that.” Jensen commands.

“You don’t want me to do that.”

“I really, really do.”

Jared laughs, then nips at the very top of Jensen’s cleft, right where his tailbone ends. “I suppose,” he murmurs against the flesh, “that you want me to take you back to that hell hole of an apartment you were living in too.”

Jared’s tone is humoring, but Jensen figures if he’s going to ask stupid questions he might as well get the answers. “Yes, I would.”

“That would be displeasing to me, my pet. I have no desire to see what is mine living in that.”

“Too bad for you.” Jensen grunts out while he tries to ignore the way his cock is twitching and growing hard.

The sudden feeling of the plug being pulled out is shocking more than it is painful. Jensen could feel the excess lube he’d used start to trickle out of his body.

“Oh, now there is a very good boy.” Jared praises as he sticks his fingers into the stretched out hole.

Jensen can’t keep back his moan this time. His master’s fingers feel so much better than those synthetic toys.

“You like that? Huh, boy?” Jared asks, his voice lilting a little.

Jensen bites his lip to keep from making any sort of agreeable noise, but he rocks back on Jared’s fingers anyway, enjoying the feel of them sliding in and out of their rightful place.

“Such a good Jensen,” Jared encourages while he slides his fingers out of the hole, and spreading the warmed lube over Jensen’s balls, rolling them between his fingers.

A whine emerges from Jensen’s mouth as he tries to suck in a breath.

Jared slips his hands up to curl around Jensen’s hips, and for one moment Jensen thinks his master is going to mount him, but instead he just uses his grip to reposition Jensen’s ass into the light being cast from the beside lamp.

Jensen tries to pull away as Jared parts his cheeks farther to inspect his hole, but stops at his master’s displeased grunt.

He wants to get away. He wants this to stop, but he needs to please Jared.

“Very pretty, my Jensen. As pretty as your lips. You did a good job for me. Do you want a reward?”

“Y…” Jensen chokes back the answer. He isn’t going to give that sociopath what he wants.

“Shy little one? Still?”

“Not little. Not shy.” Jensen chokes out around other, more submissive words.

Jared’s answer is to lick at the place that his name is tattooed on Jensen’s ass.

Another gush of lube comes out of Jensen’s hole at the action, and doesn’t that make no fucking sense?

“Wetness? Already?” Jared sounds excited.

Fucking asshole.

God, that sounds good. Asshole fucking. Jared. Big, hard.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a pet turn this quickly. Not in all the centuries of my family.” Jared’s voice is full of pride.

“Haven’t turned, not going to. Let go of…”

Jared pushes his fingers back inside, and Jensen looses track of what he was going to say. It’s better than good. His hole is clenching around the intruders and milking at them, and it just seems to be getting wetter back there.

Jared’s fingers twist, and he pokes at Jensen’s prostate. It feels different, more sensitive.

“Uhhh,” Jensen can’t help but thrust forward and then back at the sensation.

The fingers are suddenly gone, and the sound of Jared’s zipper going down is loud in the room. Jensen thinks it should scare him, that sound, but all he can make his body do is spread his legs farther apart and arch his ass up in the most provocative manner he can imagine.

Jared rubs the head of his cock against Jensen’s hole a few times before he shoves it in. He doesn’t stop once he starts; he just keeps pushing. He’s huge. He’s splitting Jensen open.

“Jared.” Jensen can’t keep the name from his lips as his owner shoves in. It feels so good to have him inside, but Jensen can’t be sure if his hole is pleasing enough. He needs to hear it.

Jared thrusts a couple of times and then groans, “Fucking tight, wet little hole. You’re such a good, good pet for your master.”

“Yeah?”

“The best.”

“Oh,” Jensen’s insides flutter at the news, but he doesn’t have time to enjoy the praise before Jared starts thrusting.

He isn’t gentle. He pushes in and pulls out hard and fast, taking what he needs.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s my little hole, giving me what’s mine. Tight little thing all stretched out for its Master. Getting all wet like it’s been taking me for months already. Clutching at its cock like the good little slut it is.”

Jared’s words are twisting inside of Jensen. His cock is stiff and aching, but all he can seem to do is screw back on his owner’s cock, loving the feeling of pleasing his master with his body.

“Master,” Jensen lets the word out of his lips, feeling dirty and bad for saying it.

“Yes, I am. Aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Jensen agrees. It’s true, he can help it.

“You’re my pet, and I own you. You can feel it, can’t you? Your little hole knows its place, and I bet your mouth can’t wait its turn to suckle me.”

Jared’s still pumping hard as he talks, rubbing against Jensen’s prostate, but leaving his cock untouched. Jensen couldn’t care less. His master has needs that he needs to fill.

“Yes, wanna suck. Master, anything you want.”

“Anything my pet?”

Jensen fights the agreement, but it comes anyway. “Yes, Master.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s my job to pleasure you.”

“Not good enough. Why?”

“Because, because I want to,” Jensen whimpers, his body clenching tight at the admission while his mind fights it. The words hurt coming out of his throat, but they’re offset by wonderful feeling of his body climaxing from his master’s rough fucking.

A few minutes later, Jared groans and his hips stutter as he comes inside of Jensen. When he’s done, he pulls out with a slick pop.

Jensen can feel his master’s seed trickle down his thigh. There’s a lot of it, and combined with his own, new slickness it’s going to make a mess of the sheets.

“You’re a very good boy, Jensen. I think you deserve a treat.” Jared says as he gets off the bed.

Jensen turns around onto his back to watch his master walk across the room. The movement causes more seed to fall from his hole.

“You’re very virile, Master.”

Jared laughs and stalks back. “That’s just the sex talking. You’ll be back to bitching at me in no time. Always going to have to put you in your place, it’s what I get for taming a pet instead of getting a domesticated one.”

“Are you going to tame me often, Master?” Jensen tries not to be thrilled at the prospect.

“With a hole like that? Of course. Now here, open your gift.”

Jensen tears into the packaging with gusto. A soft black collar is inside with a license tag saying, “Hello, My name is Jensen Padalecki.”

For a second he feels the familiar burn of terror and disgust, but it’s gone with a shake of his head and a glance at his owner. He’s proud to belong to his master. The world needs to know who he belongs to, and where his place is.

He’s proud to wear his master’s symbol of ownership and dominance. He’s proud of being the bitch that can slake his master’s lust.

It feels good to slide the collar on and buckle it in place. Not as good as his master’s permanent marks, of course, but this is something that Jensen gets to put on all by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jared takes Jensen back to the restaurant, the workers don’t recognize him at first. He’s dressed well, and his haircut cost his master more than what they make in one day.

Molly is still flashing her tits at everybody that will look, and Jensen feels smug that Jared didn’t choose her.

George and Vanessa had spent a lot of time picking him out for his master. Their dates had been experts at searching out wild pets, and to find two at the same workplace was an amazing discovery.

Both he and Molly had been tracked and studied for months in order to verify their suitability.

Jensen’s scores had been lower than Molly’s. Written up too many times for his strong will, but when Jared had finally come, he knew who he needed to make belong to him.

It’s laughable now that Jensen knows the truth that he thought that George and Vanessa were vampires.

Then again, how was anyone to know about cupids? Stories about love and romance are all well and good, but they never talk about what the cupid’s needs were or the sex, or how their pets are necessary to keep them doing their job.

Too many stubborn pets not letting their masters fuck and breed them, getting it into their heads that they were just like the humans that the cupids inspired. They cross bred with the humans until there weren’t enough strong pets to be owned. They denied their own biological programming, and suffered for it never knowing the pleasures that came from the way that their bodies would change to suit their owner’s sexual needs and desires.

It makes Jensen ill to think of it now, how he might have hurt his owner like that. That he could’ve been stubborn and resisted being put into his place.

Shaking his head, Jensen smiles at his master. He’s submitted to Jared’s needs, and Jared’s place is firmly established.

Now all that is left is to find more wild pets to help rebuild the cupid population.

It isn’t a hardship. Jensen likes to eat. Pets like to serve, and there are a lot of servers in restaurants.


End file.
